Love Me Forever
by bonzgirl
Summary: The truth behind those missing ten years. Why does it always seem as if there is something just under the surface that we don't know? What is she really hiding? This story explains the hidden mystery behind those all knowing eyes, and will explain the seemingly dual personality; good girl/bad girl. Who is Tara Knowles-Teller? The truth isn't always what it seems.
1. Love me forever

A/N: Not sure if this is going to remain a one shot or if I will add additional chapters. Just always wanted Tara to have a bit more depth, I felt for such an amazing woman her background was severely lacking! May create a few short pieces centered around her taking Gemma down. What was the true deal with Wendy? Did she really change her mind about her or was she actually setting up Wendy using Jax as her weapon? Has she now also created a scenario to turn Jax against Gemma and just playing innocent? Is she pregnant? Not sure if I will continue just yet; but if I do, these questions will be answered and a new character created: Miss Isabella Grace Teller, Jax & Tara's little girl. You will find a link to a picture of the little cutie in my profile.

Also in my profile is the link to a live performance for this amazing song, one of my favorites; and in my mind, fits Jax & Tara so well. It is Doro live with Lemmy Kilmister, can't get much better! They rocked it, enjoy!

Thank you for indulging me in my first fanfiction story!

_Disclaimer: All of the Sons of Anarchy characters belong to Kurt Sutter._

* * *

_Love me forever, or not at all,_  
_End of our tether, backs to the wall,_  
_Give me your hand, don't you ever ask why,_  
_Promise me nothing, live 'til we die,_

_Everything changes, it all stays the same,_  
_Everyone guilty, no one to blame,_  
_Every way out, brings you back to the start,_  
_Everyone dies to break somebody's heart,_

_We are the system, we are the law,_  
_We are corruption, worm in the core,_  
_One of another, laugh 'til you cry,_  
_Faith unto death or a knife in the eye,_

**- Love Me Forever by Doro -**

* * *

Tara, made the decision to stay with Jax, to become the Queen of SAMCRO. A choice she was happy she made, especially after the effect Opie's death had on Jax. The look she saw in his eyes at the wake. Who else would he have to stand by him and love him unconditionally. She knew both Chibs and Happy were with him and would defend him to the death, but there were too many snakes in the room for her comfort; including his Mother and Stepfather. Those two were the main reason she kept her true identity in the background, to be used when necessary as a secret weapon. Tara watched his enemies, their enemies, from a distance. They always misunderstood her, thought she felt she was better than them, a trained doctor who because of her love for her teenage sweetheart, Jax Teller, was a part of SAMCRO; if they only knew the truth.

* * *

Family History:

Tara Grace Knowles, born to _Grace Jameson_ (née Isabella Grace Colombo) and _Christopher_ _Knowles_ (née James Patrick Noland). Tara's parents marriage was a deliberate collaboration of two crime families, Italian and Irish. The Colombo family is an international clan, mainly based in Sicily and Chicago. The Noland family, primarily based in Boston and secondly in San Diego, were well-known to those in the underground, but meticulously managed to remain publically quiet. The Noland family had deep familial and developing business relations with the RIRA in Ireland. The Colombo family in Chicago decided to put an end to the patriarch and sons of the Genovese family, their main adversary, and called upon the Noland's for their special talents. Mostly because death was their specialty and they were far removed from the obvious choices to keep the matter blinded. The heads of the two organizations, looking towards the future, decided this would be a perfect opportunity to join the two families.

The sons of the Noland patriarch were all married so he chose his most skilled nephew, James Patrick, to marry Colombo's youngest daughter, Isabella Grace. Aside from his eldest son, who had already begun to take over more of the family business deals, James Patrick was the most feared of the family enforcers. He was his Uncle's prized General, skilled in all methods of war. He had completed his first hit for the family at age 14 and over the next 15 years his eyes had grown very dark. Noland felt this would be a good opportunity to reward his nephew, who had given the most formidable years of his life in service to his family. It was time to let him retire and begin a family of his own away from the violence.

Isabella Grace was trained by her Mother and Grandmother to become a wife and companion in their world. She was not only beautiful, but deadly. She was taught to skillfully handle all political affairs within the family as well as in public. The primary language at home was Italian but she was also fluent in English and French. She was a very intelligent girl and although exceeded in science she preferred the arts. She studied fine arts in college, her oil paintings ended up in many of her families homes and offices. Isabella Grace was also taught to protect herself. She was taught to handle herself both through extensive training in combat and firearms. She was actually a skilled marksman. All loved and adored the youngest daughter of the family.

James Patrick, planned, organized and executed the demise of the Genovese family as well as the majority of its oldest members over the course of two days. The outcome was legendary. The executions were carried out over the same weekend James Patrick married Isabella Grace in Sicily. It was a very large public ceremony held in the Colombo's family town. It was easier to have the American family members fly over to attend. It allowed proper alibis for all soldiers involved since the families flew in and out of small local airports on private jets. Having the wedding overseas allowed both the Sicilian and Irish family, friends and business associates to attend without flagging any international, federal or local authorities. After the wedding the newly married couple returned to the US under assumed identities to live a normal life in Charming CA as Mr. & Mrs. Christopher _Knowles_.

The Colombo-Noland marriage was arranged, but they quickly fell in love. Due to the similarities they shared being raised in organized crime families they held the same moral and family values. Husbands both provided for and protected their wives. Wives loved and honored their husbands. Children were a blessing as they ensured the family legacy continued. Both were raised by a code into large 'extended' families. They both believed 'The Family' comes before the individual. The criminal history for both families went back generations so they really didn't know anything else. To die for your family was an honor. Death was always close and could come at anytime. They attended as many funerals as weddings and baptisms combined.

Under the newly assumed name, _Knowles_, the couple settled in quickly to their new life in Charming and were pregnant within the first year of their marriage. They loved their daughter, Tara Grace, and looked forward to raising her in the small town they called home. Isabella Grace and Jason Patrick decided to keep the most intricate family history hidden from their daughter until she was at least a preteen, able to understand and accept not only the truth but the responsibility of her family lineage. At that time they planned to begin sending her to the east coast and abroad to meet and spend time with her 'extended' family. She was able to get to know and spend time with her father's family in San Diego. The _Knowles _raised Tara just as they had been so the customs were engrained since birth. She was also multilingual and at home it was almost a game to speak in different languages within conversations. Between her mother and father she spoke Italian, Gaelic, English and French fluently as a child.

Unfortunately Isabella Grace grew ill by Tara's 7th birthday and succumbed to cancer by the time she was nine years old. After her mother's death her father quickly fell apart. He was so devastated with the loss and now feeling alone, his own past demons took him to a dark place of depression of which he was never able to overcome. Although he was financially stable, he became emotionally shut off from his daughter. She spent the next years feeling alone and abandoned by her father. Two of her school friends she trusted, Jax Teller and Opie Winston, were also raised into a sort of secretive family, the local motorcycle club. Her best girlfriend was Donna Lerner. Through the boys she became very close to the MC and became Jax's Old Lady.

After her mother's death, Tara decided she wanted to become a doctor. Both her father and her distant relatives supported that decision. She left Charming at 19 to pursue her education, first attending school in San Diego she lived with her father's cousin. While earning her undergrad she spent her free time under the tutelage of her cousins learning the ins and outs of the Irish Mob as well as the family businesses (firearms/gambling/prostitution/construction). During school breaks and holidays she was sent to Boston to spend time with her family there.

Once she earned her undergrad she moved to Chicago to begin medical school. There she lived with her mother's family and was shaped by both her Grandmother and Aunts. While studying medicine she also received an education in the family businesses, both legal and illegal (drugs/weapons/gambling/off-shore betting/prostitution/casinos/security/construction/real estate). She spoke fluent Italian so it was easy to 'overhear' and become privy to conversation most did not understand. Her Grandfather and Uncles loved her, she reminded them so much of her mother and they doted on her. They were also so proud of her wish to become a doctor and supported her educational goals. Chicago was a smorgasbord of events and she attended not only business and political events but got to enjoy the arts as well. Tara really enjoyed her time in Chicago.

When Tara had completed her residency she began attending more of the political functions for exposure. It was at one of these black tie affairs where Tara met Agent Joshua Kohn, who was on the family payroll. The family illegal activities included guns, drugs, and prostitution so Kohn was instrumental in tipping them off before any investigation of their organization. Kohn may have been an asset as an inside snitch, but personally he was an abusive man. She didn't know if he was mentally off balanced or extremely possessive, but knew she needed to get away from him. He was still an asset to the family so she did not want to tell them what had gone on, or kill him, so she decided it made more sense to just move. Unfortunately he was actually unbalanced and followed her to Charming. After causing trouble for SAMCRO and attacking her yet again, Tara & Jax shot and killed him. The ATF suspected his deceit and is one of the reasons a full investigation into his 'disappearance' was never initiated. His superiors assumed the crime family disposed of Kohn. Interesting enough it was Kohn who brought Tara and Jax, her childhood friend and high school sweetheart, back together. Tara managed to keep Kohn's true link to her past a secret because her true identity had never been revealed.

* * *

Upon her return to Charming Jax and Tara basically pick up their relationship where it left off. It happened so quickly due to Abel's premature birth as well as the threat and subsequent death of Kohn. Because of Jax, Tara was thrown back into the life of SAMCRO; all the while keeping who she is and what she knows a secret. This is actually much harder to pull off. To always stay in the background, act innocent and unknowing. Once she decided to wear only the doctor mask it became easier to shape and wear only that one hat. The fact she was not involved in any of the SAMCO activities also helped. They do not allow women into the inner circle, which was not much unlike her upbringing. She of course had learned how the women played a major role by advising their husbands within their homes.

Tara was fine stepping back; but once she learned the truth about John Teller's death, her feelings for the King and Queen of SAMCRO changed. She wanted to get her sons away from the influence of the poisonous Morrow grandparents. Unfortunately, a hit was placed on her life and a pending RICO case surfaced before she could cleanly move her family away. With Jax having to assume the presidency, Tara decided to remain with him in Charming and assume the role as Queen.

Now that the RICO case has been absolved, Tara realizes that the avenging ex-Marshall, Gemma and possibly Clay could become a big problem. She has no idea who is feeding the authorities information about her but she suspects it was Gemma. For the safety of her children, especially Thomas, she decides it's time to contact her 'extended' families for permission to tell her husband the truth about who she really is. Should something happen to her, the children will need a reliable guardian who can protect and raise them to her standards. Tara does not approve of Gemma and will not allow her to raise her boys. If this ends up ruining her relationship with Jax, so be it. The children are worth the loss.

In contacting her relatives she learns her Grandfather Colombo now sits at the head of five crime families on the east coast. And her Grandfather Noland's family has become a major Irish crime family that now has direct ties to the RIRA. Both families want Tara to bring Jax and their boys out for introductions. She was told she could tell him the basics but the details would be disclosed in person by the heads of each family. Quiet, secret meetings would be planned so no outsiders would know of her relationship to the families. Both she and the children would remain off the radar while the families, if a mutual agreement is met, would discuss joining with SOA on collaborative ventures. Primarily to ensure Thomas' birthright and legacy.

* * *

**Review**: Please let me know your thoughts? Would appreciate the feedback; Thank you!


	2. I would kill for you

A/N: At the end of the season Sutter said in comments "Gemma is like a cockroach that keeps rising from the ashes." Sure she is, when you want your wife to keep earning a pay check. Well in my AU, she's a gonner, and good riddance! Ptooey.

Important details: Chibs is now the Vice President and Happy is the Sergeant At Arms.

Hope you enjoy my little story! This marks the end to "The Letters." WhooHooo!

There is a youtube link and free mp3 download link, if interested, for the song #1 Crush on my profile page.

Next up: Family, Joint Ventures, Wendy, and baby Isabella Grace Teller!

* * *

_New character created: Miss Isabella Grace Teller, Jax & Tara's little girl. You will find a link to a picture of the little cutie at age 1 in my profile. _

_This story will end with a time jump; Isabella at 21, Thomas at 23 and Abel at 25. The pictures of the Teller children as young adults are also included on my profile page. The boys have grown into mirror images of Jax. Isabella has grown into a beautiful young lady; although there is an obvious resemblance to her mother and Thomas, she is actually the reflection of her namesake (maternal grandmother). _

* * *

_Disclaimer: All of the Sons of Anarchy characters belong to Kurt Sutter._

* * *

_I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart_

_I will lie for you_  
_Beg and steal for you_  
_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see_  
_You're just like me_

_Violate all The love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored_

_I would die for you_  
_I would kill for you_  
_I will steal for you_  
_I'd do time for you_  
_I would wait for you_  
_I'd make room for you_  
_I'd sail ships for you_  
_To be close to you_  
_To be a part of you_  
_'Cause I believe in you_  
_I believe in you_  
_I would die for you._

**- #1 Crush by Garbage -**

* * *

Tara is watching Gemma lurking across the street. She was warned. The events that took place this evening moving through the next week were all previously set up. No one but she and her Grandfathers know exactly what events are about to unfold. Each person from now on will play their own part in the final play but no one knows the exact steps but the three of them. It is safer that way. Each actor will be lavishly rewarded for their role in the clean up, code named "the devil is in the details." The families are very, very powerful and for the sake of the Teller boys it is time for Tara to walk out center stage.

Over the next 24 hours Jax will know the truth about his father's death, Gemma will be dead, and Jax will know who Tara is and what that means for the future of their family. The boys will be picked up by a protection detail within the next half hour. Gemma won't even have a chance to tuck in Thomas; Ha!, the bitch is about to get hers. She had no idea who she was playing with.

Sheriff Eli Roosevelt just pulled the car to the side of the road, unhooked Tara's handcuffs, dialed a number on a prepaid and handed her the phone.

_"Ally Lowen." _

"Hello Ally, it's Tara, an_ informational warrant_ was issued for my arrest in connection with what was previously discussed. Sheriff Eli Roosevelt just picked me up and we are headed _slowly_ towards the Charming Police Station. '_The devil is in the details_.' We should arrive within the next half hour. Have your colleague meet me there, '_The devil is in the details.' _The package must be hand delivered 'for eyes only' as discussed. First, call my Godfather and let him know, '_The devil is in the details.'_ I will call him as soon as possible." Codename mentioned three times, plan is now activated. Ally would call Chicago & Boston, speak directly to each Grandfather mentioning the codename only, they would then pull the trigger.

_Listening._

"Acknowledged, confirm through representation once the message has been delivered and understood. Return the package to my Uncles when they arrive."

Call disconnect.

"Thank you Eli. You handled this perfectly, excellent timing. You saw it too, she arrived at the exact time and went into the house. Both me and my children are in danger. I understand Chief Unser has already explained and we will go into further detail once all have arrived at the station."

"Tara, Unser has already brought me up to speed on the details of all that took place since Clay Morrow issued the hit on your life a few months ago" said Sheriff Roosevelt. "I had no idea how deep all of this really went, nor did I realize Jax was never involved, until he helped me to bring Clay down."

"It's not your fault Eli, these people are ruthless and will stop at nothing for greed. We have all lost someone close to us because of Clay and Gemma. Again, we all were devastated about what happened to your wife. It's time for this to end, for this chapter to close." Tara said. "Let's finish our coffees, by the time we get to the station everyone should be waiting for us."

When Sheriff Roosevelt arrived at the station with Tara he set her up in an interview room. She sat for a few more minutes and her attorney arrived. He came into the interview room and just as he began to review the _informational warrant_ he received a text message, "_the US Marshall's arrived at the house to collect the boys."_ To avoid any conflict of interest Ally referred Tara to her husband, coincidently one of the best criminal attorneys in the US. He cut his teeth dealing with the federal authorities, and has a reputation for being both fearless and ruthless when defending clients. Handling this case would be a walk in the park for him. The agreement with the ex-Marshall, the murdered nurses brother, was that Tara help get him the information on Clay, Otto and Gemma and he helped her weed through the legalities cleanly. He also made sure to request a specific detail to get her boys out of the house and away from Jax and Gemma. They are currently in the dark about her part in this. Jax will find out a piece of the puzzle once he meets with Ally Lowen within the next half hour.

There is a knock on the door, "Dr. Knowles, I was just notified the protection detail arrived at your home. Your sons are being packed up to be moved. Should we bring them in here?" Tara responds with a smile, "Yes, please." She thinks, the evenings events are already going off without a hitch. Excellent! Mr. Lowen's phone vibrates, text read, _"message delivered and understood!"_ Good, Jax has now read the copies of all the letters Tara gave Gemma along with copies of those she discarded and the additional letters Tara originally held back that went into explicit detail about Gemma's relationship with Clay and her role in JT"s murder. There were also additional secrets revealed in those letters about Gemma, Clay and Unser. A few details, Jax already knew which only helped lend truth to everything else said. Jax was told that Tara was fine and she would contact him as soon as possible. It was explained the children were taken into protective custody because of threats made on both Tara's life and by extension the children could be in danger. It was just general enough to easily move them away from him without arousing suspicion from him, Gemma, or the club until the morning when the other half of Tara's protection detail arrived. You see, the Marshall's that picked up the children were actually her 'extended' family. You've got to love this life.

There was another knock on the door, the boys had arrived! Ally had also arrived at the station, Mr. Lowen excused himself for a few moments. The Marshall's brought the boys into the interview room, they hugged Tara and whispered, "all was going along as planned. That she would be released to their protection shortly." They were going to be taken to a safe house in Stockton. They told her, "Jax was initially very upset, but once Ally showed him the file he only nodded and said he would wait to hear from either Tara or Ally Lowen."

Mr. Lowen came back into the room and stated "the information she provided about Clay and Gemma, including Gemma's prior knowledge of the murder weapon, specific information about Clay's activities of the day and their working collaboration over the last years squashed Gemma's statement regarding Tara's involvement. That Tara's prior, on the record, testimony still stood. All agreed Tara had no idea what Otto was going to do. Whereas both Gemma and Clay knew since they actually had Clay on video tape meeting Otto days before. Also Gemma had delivered to Sheriff Roosevelt the birth certificates and other official legal documents Clay had sworn were inside the safe. Those documents now also tied Gemma to the home invasions, attacks, and murder of Sheriff Roosevelt's wife." Basically, by trying to frame Tara, Gemma had inadvertently implicated herself. The ex-Marshall and Roosevelt told Gemma, "she should stay local and retain legal representation." Mr. Lowen told Tara, "you will be released shortly." Splendid!

Tara got the boys ready to leave. Just as Mr. Lowen said, she and the boys were walking out of the station with her protection detail within minutes. Once they reached the destination, she greeted Fionna Larkin-Telford, Kerianne and Maureen Ashby who had arrived just a few hours prior. Their plane was met and they were brought to the safe house. Tara thanked them for coming and asked that they remain vigilant for the next 24 hours, all would be revealed shortly. That she and Jax would need their help over the next week helping with the boys and the club. She expected to leave with Jax late the next evening to return in a week or so. Fionna and Chibs would be left in charge of the club initially, to be relieved by Maureen and Happy three to four days after. Then they would travel to meet them at the next destination. They all agreed, then Tara went into a private area and called Jax, she asked "meet me at the at the club house the following morning. We need to talk, then have a private meeting to present Gemma with the documentation. I want you to hear the truth from her own mouth." She asked him to "arrive early and invite Chibs and Happy." He agreed. She went on to tell him "the boys are with me and they are both fine." She said, "rest up, we have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

The following morning Tara woke and got ready. Her Uncles arrived along with a few cousins who would ride with her. Two of her Uncles along with the Marshalls and Fionna would follow the bikes to the club house. The boys were going to stay at the safe house with family protection, and Kerianne. Maureen and Tara rode Kawasaki Ninja's along with three of her cousins. Yes, no one knew she rode, another secret. She dressed in jeans, heeled riding boots, and leather jacket. Under her jacket she wore her custom dual holster that held her prized twin 9MM pistols with short silencers. When they rode up, Jax, Chibs and Happy heard the bikes and came to meet them outside. When Tara parked and swung her leg off the bike and removed the helmet Jax looked at her in shock. She said, "it's only the beginning." Fionna came out of the SUV and greeted Chibs who was also in shock, had no idea they were coming. Maureen greeted both Jax, Happy and then Chibs. Tara introduced Jax, Chibs and Happy to her Uncles, the family Marshall protection detail, as well as cousins from San Diego. She asked Jax, "is Gemma here?" He replied, "yes." She said, "good, let's go inside, we have much to discuss, then if you agree, a group of us are leaving for a week."

When they went inside her Uncles followed Jax, Chibs, Happy and herself into the Chapel. Fionna, Maureen, the Marshalls and cousins waited at the bar. Gemma was already inside when they walked in, her mouth dropped when she saw Tara and even more when she noticed both Fionna and Maureen. She was noticeably immediately uncomfortable. Jax asked that she hang out, that they would like to talk to her in a few minutes, it was regarding Tara's accessory to murder charges. Looks as if they did not have what they needed to make a case. She said, "ok", but looked very nervous. Tara's cousins were instructed to not let her out of the room and to hold her at gunpoint if necessary. She would be called within fifteen to twenty minutes.

Tara first opened the conversation by formally introducing her Uncles, their roles as Sr Advisors to her Grandfather Noland. She then began explaining briefly, as promised to her Grandfathers, her true family history. She had requested, also telling Chibs and Happy because they were now the presiding Vice President and Sergeant at Arms. They both needed to be aware of what was going on because they would all be traveling to meet with the families shortly. Chibs and Fionna would remain behind initially to run the club in their absence. Happy and Maureen would accompany them to Chicago then return. Chibs and Fionna would meet them in Boston. It was important that both Officers be privy to arrangements being made for disclosure and the women were traveling to step in as needed to cover Tara when she was called aside for private family discussions. They were all shocked, Jax didn't speak only looked at Tara quickly and quietly digesting what was being said. Tara explained, why until they got married, she was not allowed to say anything at all. That all would have remained quiet but for Clay's murderous attempts to retake the gavel and Gemma's continued actions against Tara and the threat of harm to the boys.

She then explained, Thomas' birthright to the families. How dangerous it is for this information to be disclosed outside of this room and how important it is to remain a secret for his own protection. There was only ever a fear of him being targeted as Jax's son, but he is actually also a heir to the Colombo Cosa Nostra and the Noland crime family. Tara asked Jax, "after knowing my history, the secrets that were kept and what must happen to prepare for the future, especially for Thomas, do you still want to remain married?" Once he answered, "Yes! of course", she nodded and said "there is now only one outstanding issue that must be cleaned up before we can leave leave to prepare for our trip." Tara went out to the bar and asked Gemma, "could you please join us?"

When they walked back inside Tara asked Gemma to take the elders' seat at the end of the table. With her Uncles standing in front of the doors, out of the way and just behind Tara she placed the folder with the letters in front of Gemma. She then asked , "please take a moment to review the contents." Gemma opened the file and began to leaf through the letters. She froze when she got to the copies of the originals she destroyed. Tara said, "yes, did you really think I would let you destroy the proof of the part you played in JT's murder? Keep going, you'll find there are more originals at the bottom." She went on, "also, while you are reviewing, I have a question? Did you really think the threat that you made against me yesterday would hold weight? When you punched me in the stomach thinking you would hurt my baby? Yes, you were right, I am pregnant but very early on. You punched me in my stomach...unfortunately for you to do damage to the baby you would have to have punch much lower. But then you're excused for your mistake, you're not a doctor after all, just an ignorant, weak, pathetic woman. Threatening to hurt my baby, that I would be raped in prison..such a shame that won't be your fate, I'm going to let you off easy." Tara looked at Jax, Chibs, and Happy then asked Gemma, "do you have any explanation for conspiring with Clay in the murder? Oh, my error, it was more so you putting out the hit yourself on JT, by suggesting and conspiring with Clay to kill him...mainly because you were angry about Maureen, then asking Unser to cover it up?" Tara stood just to her left in front of the Chapel doors so she could see Gemma's facial expressions.

Gemma remained silent at first, Tara guessed trying to think of an excuse. She really couldn't. Tara said, "sort of embarrassing now isn't it, since you are the one who actually spun the tale to Jax about the letters initially, leaves no room to back pedal. Guess you can now see, I am smarter than you, much smarter. I actually felt pity for you initially, that I cared how much it would hurt Jax to know you were the mastermind behind his father's death. But when you covered up Piney's death, along with knowing about Clay trying to kill me, still I didn't tell him. But when you almost killed my children, then tried to frame me for the murder of the nurse while trying to cover up your own actions along the way, well now I've come to the conclusion, enough is enough. It's now your turn to answer for JT, Piney and the damage you caused Abel, the families and this club. You could have killed my kids! Another thought comes to mind, but for his attack on you, you would have never come clean about the hit Clay ordered on me. Again, my children were with me that day as well, but for Jax, we could have all been killed. Remember, you didn't tell me until I had left the hospital and it was only so I would give you the letters; which you then gave to Jax to use as ammunition to kill Clay. Your selfishness has consistently been at the forefront, from the beginning it has only been what was good for Gemma, to hell with anyone else. Well, now the whole truth is on the table; it's over, you are finished." In a swift, fluid motion Tara reached back under her jacket, pulled her weapon and shot Gemma in the head. It was a clean shot, Gemma slumped sideways in the chair dying instantly. As Tara pulled her weapon, her Uncles did the same but were holding them down by their sides just in case. No one made even the slightest move to defend Gemma. Tara said, "well that's now over and done with. Sorry Jax, it had to be done."

Tara walked outside the Chapel, found her cousins seated at a table in the common area and said, "we are going to go outside, if you would not mind getting things cleaned up in there, I would appreciate it? Take her to Skeeter, he knows you are coming and will take care of it. Meet us back at the safe house later and we will leave for the airport." They nodded. The boys and myself walked out to the bar, all had a shot, then continued outside for a quick review; all but Chibs and Fionna left for the safe house. Kerianne would be driven to the club house as soon as they got back. Chibs was both surprised and delighted his girls were on this side of the Atlantic and anxious to see Kerianne.

Jax walked up to Tara as she was getting on her bike and asked, "did I hear correctly, you're pregnant?" Tara replied, "Yes! Not only did our combined family just grow exponentially, believe me you are going to be shocked off your ass, but we are also having another little one...I'm hoping it's a girl! I would love to name her after my Mother." Jax smiled and took Tara into his arms kissing her softly. He then said, "we've been through some real crazy shit lately, but I'm happy to be having another little one, Momma! I would also enjoy having a little Tara." Tara smiled at him and then remembered, "Oh, by the way, something else you will find out over the next week, I'm also multilingual. Abel also speaks as much Gaelic and Italian as English. For some reason he's not picking up French as quickly." Jax's chin hit the floor. Tara shrugged with an innocent face and said, "yeah, I know, Surprise! English is of course his primary, but he will respond in the language spoken to him, which is quite normal for a child. I'll demonstrate when we get to the safe house. Thomas will be the same. Isn't this fun? It's almost like a treasure hunt! Follow the SUV and we will fall in behind you and Happy. Love you and see you at the house, Daddy!"

* * *

**Review**: Please let me know your thoughts? Would appreciate the feedback; Thank you!


	3. Always and forever

A/N: Quick recap and future storyline -

1. Tara's pregnant! The happy parents are excited and both quietly hoping for girl!

2. Jax already suspected Gemma's involvement in murdering his father but now it's confirmed. He feels his father can now rest in peace and he can now move on to his own vision in pushing SAMCRO into the 21st century.

3. Gemma is dead(!) and it would seem there is no one left who cared. Nero doesn't know yet; both he and Unser will be told she skipped town to evade the possible accessory to murder charges. When asked Jax will say, "all I know is Midwest." Once Skeeter cremates Gemma, Tara will have her ashes shipped to Chicago, the Family will wait close to a months then through connections have a death certificate issued, cause of death - heart attack (the family flaw). The death certificate will be sent to Jax & Tara and the ashes will be buried in the local Charming cemetery. The house will then be offered to one of the brothers first, and if they do not want it, Jax will sell it. Gemma had already set up her will, Jax inherits the business as well as the club house. With the death certificate Lowen will have everything transferred to Tara. Will go in to detail in the next chapter.

4. Jax, the children and his officers will soon meet Tara's family; the heads of the Colombo and Noland families. Their future is now decided and there is no turning back.

_**Reminder**_: Chibs is the Vice President and Happy is the Sergeant At Arms.

Enjoy!

Next up: Joint Ventures, Wendy, and baby Isabella Grace Teller!

* * *

** **NOTE:** I used google translate for Gaelic and Italian translations. Please don't get upset if it differs from a native speaker. I speak conversational Spanish, and know that the translation programs can sometimes butcher words. Thanks for your understanding! **

* * *

If interested in the song, **Lullaby**, there is a link to the free mp3 download on my profile page. It's a beautiful song!

As a companion piece, I've created a **Teller Photo Album **on photobucket; the direct link is on my profile page. It's nifty, you have pics of the Tellers, Grandmother Colombo as well as baby Isabella and ends with pics of the Teller children, Abel, Thomas and Isabella as adults.

* * *

_Disclaimer: All of the Sons of Anarchy characters belong to Kurt Sutter._

* * *

_Always and forever  
We'll be free  
Always and forever  
Be with me_

_We'll have love aplenty_  
_We'll have joys outnumbered_  
_We'll share perfect moments_  
_You and me_

**- Lullaby by Lamb -**

* * *

**Partial Disclosure**: Preparation for the formal meeting

The group travels effortlessly and arrives at the safe house. The motorcycles all pull into the garages. All dismount and head into the large house. Abel runs to Jax squealing, "Daddy!" Kerianne kisses Jax on the cheek, then Tara while transferring Thomas into her arms.

While hugging the young woman Tara says, "Kerianne, thank you for watching the boys for me. You are going to be taken to the club house now to see your Dad. We are all leaving tonight, and will return in about a week." Maureen and Tara both kissed her good-bye and off she went.

Everyone had moved towards the kitchen and dining area. Lunch is already set up and they begin to serve themselves, return calls, break into conversations and discuss the travel plans for the evening.

Jax walks over and stands in front of Tara gently caressing her abdomen. He says to her, "you should eat something, to keep up your strength." Tara nods, smiles and looks over to Abel and asks in Gaelic, "bhfuil ocras ort? Ar mhaith leat ceapaire?" _(Are you hungry? Do you want a sandwich?) _

Abel responds, " Momma, ba mhaith liom aon ceapaire. I **fianáin** mhaith!" _(No, don't want sandwich, I want __**Cookies**__!) _

Tara laughs, smiles at her son while shaking her head, side to side. Then she proceeds to the table to prepare a lunch plate for him.

Jax was in shock at first, so it takes a moment before gushing, "HOLY SHIT! What the hell did he just say!?" Maureen, also taken aback, smiles before translating for him. Jax went in the kitchen and found a package of cookies and sat down with Abel at the kitchen table and just stared at him. Jax locks his hands behind his head, leans back and mutters, "Jesus Christ!" Tara and Abel glance at each other with smug smiles on their faces, both enjoying the surprise. Maybe in Abel's case, just happy his father is letting him have cookies before eating his lunch. Abel thinks to himself, _'Daddy's are so much easier than Mommy's.' _Tara stands just behind Jax and says, "I do not foresee delving as deep into Gaelic as Italian and French because English is as prevalent in Ireland as Gaelic. Although he seems to enjoy learning all." Jax just looks up at her, blanked faced and shrugs while nods his head in agreement; what the hell does he know either way. He's just amazed and so proud of his son right now.

To hit it out of the park, Tara then asks Abel in Italian, "Che cosa hai fatto oggi?" _(What have you been doing today?)_

Abel responds, "guardare la tv!" _(Watching TV!)_

Tara says," bravo ragazzo, Voglio che mangiare un po 'del tuo panino prima di avere un altro biscotto." _(good boy, but I want you to eat a little bit of your sandwich before having another cookie.)_

Abel responds, "va bene." _(Okay.)_

Tara turns to Jax and states smugly, "that was your son speaking Italian!" Jax's, face drained of all color. Tara laughed, " don't worry, now that the secrets out, we will begin to teach you." Tara smiles at Abel and asks, "would you like to help Mommy teach Daddy our languages?" Abel shouts, "YES!" and breaks into giggles.

After the kids have eaten, Tara pops in an educational DVD for Abel to help him wind down from the sugar. Jax follows as she carries Thomas into the bedroom and sets him down in the pack & play. She and Jax began to chat while she is going through their luggage making sure they have everything needed for the week. Neeta had packed earlier that morning and someone had picked up the luggage and delivered it to her room for final inspection. Looked as though Neeta covered all the essentials! Anything extra can easily be picked up when they arrive. Tara knowing what was planned, had the passports and cash in the secret compartment of her carryon case.

* * *

Jax, after a bit of light hearted chatter, motions to the other chair for Tara to sit and asks, "are you ready to talk?" Tara responded while sitting down, "sure, where would you like to begin?" He said, "let's start with where we are going first?"

She replied, "We are first going to Chicago. Conveniently, the family owns a transportation company, we are flying out from a private airport in N Stockton tonight. The company charters helicopters and private jets, both domestic and international flights, anyway our transportation is currently getting prepped for departure. She went on, "when we arrive, we will travel in secured vans, they are fully loaded and bullet proof. We will also have round the clock security, when off site. In forewarning, the family home is actually a compound; think huge mansion on the hill with surrounding buildings. There is an outdoor and indoor pool, jacuzzi hot tubs, a tennis court, movie theater, and other fun stuff. While in Chicago, I lived there primarily for six years with a small apartment in the city."

Tara continues, "We will be staying in one of the guest houses, Happy and Maureen will room in a suite at the main house. I requested it, so we would have privacy to talk personal and family business once Grandfather has met with you. It also gives us the ability to take personal meetings outside the view of others. Note this is a completely different lifestyle, you have only to ask for whatever your heart's desire and it will be provided." He gave her a wicked smile. She responded, "accept for that, at least while I'm there, smart ass. Make sure you tell Happy. I'm certain he'll fully enjoy the amenities." Laughing softly she continued, "guests, are available, but they are most definitely not skanks or sweet butts! He will not want to go home!" Tara then provided Jax the schedule and plan of events for the two trips.

Tara begins, "First, we will have meetings with my Grandfather, who is also my Godfather by the way, then he and his immediate advisors, right & left, may want to talk to you and/or me privately. After the initial pleasantries, he will most likely move into the details; both business and personal. I expect him to present us with his wedding gift in the initial meeting as it is a more personal setting. I was told he's already taken the house off the market in lieu of purchase. He just wants to be sure you will accept his gift. The house sits at the outskirts of Charming. There will also be two safe rooms built into either side of the house, most likely, an entrance off our bedroom and another built just under the kitchen. Plan on personal bodyguards for the next six months. Just to be sure we are not in immediate danger from the murder case or otherwise. We really have no idea who that ex-Marshall spoke to or if his intentions will remain friendly. We need to be prepared for every scenario."

She takes a sip of coffee and nibbles on her sandwich, eyeing him a bit to try and sense his view on the mansion and gifted home. It would help her to gauge his emotions before moving to the next topic. Tara stifles a giggle and thinks to herself, 'just wait until he sees it all in person.' Then, she continues speaking in a matter of fact tone, "Next, we will travel to Boston to meet the Noland clan. It will basically be the same scenario, Grandfather will want to talk family business, as well as go over personal issues. Together, they both are in the process of setting up very large trusts for both Abel and Thomas. They know about Wendy being Abel's biological mother but I explained that I raised him as my own. Aside from his initial medical care, I pretty much cared for him soon after he went home. He is my son and knows only me as his Mommy. They understood and have accepted him completely as one of their own and he will be provided for the same as Thomas, and our new little one once it arrives. Anyway, here is the scenario: separate trusts are currently being set up for each child in the amount of $25MM. It will sit, accumulate and only be accessible once they've reached 21 years old. The same amount will be set aside for the new baby once born and named."

After a few more bites of her sandwich, and giving Jax a few minutes to digest the information, she then decides it's time to fill him in on her finances. "Jax, in light of our marriage, and you now knowing the truth about my family, further disclosure is warranted; I also have two trusts as well as inherited a small fortune when my father passed on. That will also be discussed with the lawyers at both meetings, Chicago and Boston, as well as when we return home. All my financial holdings have to be updated and revised documents filed. All this is completely separate and aside from your SOA nest egg, and future earnings, as well as my hospital earnings. Once we are ready, we can basically retire at anytime, anywhere in the world and live quite comfortable doing so. Let's leave it there for right now. I need to make a few final calls and get the boys ready to travel. I'm sure you have calls to return."

Tara notices her husband looks a bit peaked, she walks over to Jax locks her arms around his waist and gives him a long passionate kiss. After they pull away from each other she looks deep into his eyes and says, "I love you." Jax smiles and replies, "I love you too Tara." She then walks across the room, picks up Thomas, gives him small kisses all over his face and walks out to get Abel ready.

Once Tara closes the door, Jax runs his hand down his face and mutters to himself, "Jesus. FUCKING. Christ!" Thinking aloud, "it will take a bit of time for all this to sink in...the only problem,... it's all happening so damn fast...from 0-100 in a day. SHIT!, I haven't even had time to process Gemma slumped over in Piney's seat." He then thinks to himself, 'actually, I'm glad Tara did it for me; killing your own mother, no matter how much deserved, would have left residual anguish in my heart. Tara's an excellent _'Old Lady'_.' Another thought hits him and Jax exclaims out loud, "did she just say, the kids were multi-millionaires!? What. The. Fuck. !" His chin hits the ground yet again, "If they are, FUCK!, what the hell is she worth!? JESUS. FUCKING. CHRIST!" Jax shakes his head and heads out of the bedroom in search of a STRONG alcoholic beverage. He's going to need a few shots and a hard chaser to center his core. Currently, his thoughts are all flickering around the air and he can't seem to stop talking to himself, 'out loud.'

* * *

Later that evening everyone is packed up and heads out to the private airport. Tara's two Uncles as well as the Marshalls and protection detail are all Noland's. Most will travel with the group to Chicago and return the following evening. The Uncles will stay in Chicago to attend the joint venture meetings. They have the authority to implement the trusts, property, and any and all business dealings for Grandfather Noland. Chibs and Fionna met us at the hangar. Jax and Tara have talked to them throughout the day, but wanted to finalize conversations not held on phones and at the same time wish each other well. They did an excellent job keeping the kids up most of the day so they should now sleep through the flight. The adults will be able to talk amongst themselves uninterrupted as well as nap if so desired.

The group board the jet, and the plane took off to the first destination, Chicago; and a formal introduction between her husband, the President of Sons of Anarchy mother charter (SAMCRO) and Mother Colombo's family, the Cosa Nostra. Jax is going to be shocked beyond belief and Tara is so happy she is about to burst. Finally, finally, she is able to discard her outer shell and just be herself! God, that in itself made the hurt, anguish and dread experienced over the past few years all worth it.

* * *

**Review**: If you have a moment, please be sure to leave a brief review. I would appreciate the feedback; just to let me know if this story is of interest to the site readers. Thank you in advance!


	4. Home - Chicago (Pt 1)

A/N: Apologize for the delay. Been busy but then had to create the future of the Teller children including all the club kids to be able to work backwards. Took me a long time to think it all through. Appreciate your patience.

_Disclaimer: All of the Sons of Anarchy characters belong to Kurt Sutter._

* * *

**- Home by Blake Shelton -**

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside when everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not come along with me  
This was not your dream  
But you always believed in me_

**- As it Seems by Lily Kershaw -**

_Cause in this life you must find something to live for  
Cause when the darkness comes a callin'  
You'll go back to where you were before  
Cause this life is as  
Fragile as a dream, and  
Nothing's ever really  
As it seems..._

* * *

**Chicago - Colombo Family** _**(Part 1)**_

Upon boarding the plane to Chicago the guests, Jax, Happy and Maureen were initially deep in thought, most likely wondering exactly how this trip would turn out, replaying the day, who these people truly were, was it all as Tara said. Jax still pondered on why after all these years did Tara keep it all a secret. He felt they would have to discuss it in length more sooner than later; tonight actually, he had so much he needed to get off his chest. Tara excused herself and went to the back to take a quick private meeting with her Uncles Robert and Breandan Noland. They also had a six member protection detail along for the ride. All, members of the Noland Clan: two were federal Marshall's, the others enforcers. They chatted lightly off and on with Jax, Happy and Maureen for the first bit of the flight.

Jax was still in a bit of shock over the execution of Gemma, it was so quick and deadly. Well, maybe Happy wasn't so shocked. He often saw the darkness in Tara's eyes when he looked closely. Especially noted it after she killed Luisa; there was no remorse whatsoever. Tig told him how she reacted after killing the home health aide at Gemma's fathers house. Basically, she didn't react at all. He suspected her vomiting was either a symptom of the concussion or she was pregnant...killers can sense these things. The beat down she put on Carla, Nero's bottom bitch, was classic; something Happy would have done. Tara basically beat the bitch unconscious, would have been dead without intervention. After, she took a toke of weed and it was business as usual! Happy could not believe no one else was picking up on these clues. The manner in which she put Gemma down was straight up executioner. Happy thinks, this is what has Jax a bit nervous, not that Gemma was killed, but the way Tara did it and went on like nothing happened. Happy giggled to himself, Gemma and Clay both so deserved what they got.

Maybe they didn't want to see it? Happy has actually always been drawn to Tara. That in itself screamed she's some type of -path, either socio or psycho, which he's still unsure but he likes her, a lot. He also noticed her influence with Abel. Kinda interesting Abel and Thomas will go to him, Chibs and Tig when all the other kids are basically terrified of them (especially him). Picking up Momma's energy maybe? Thomas' eyes already show his personality, quiet and deadly, just like his Mom. Abel will be a bit more of a charmer like his Dad but both kids will be pulling the trigger and from what Happy can tell, it will be early on.

Happy thinks Jax also somewhere deep inside felt it too; that's why he was always so unconsciously attached to her. He tries to fight it but Jax is a true sociopath, hands down. He may even have been scared of how far she might go and that was why he wanted to push her away. After Opie was murdered Jax has been trying to rein in his own need for blood, while handling major club fallout. I've noticed they look at each other differently, like he's quietly drawing strength from her. Seems Tara also noticed, but was obviously busy herself with her own end game because you could almost see her avoiding eye contact. Maybe nervous he would read her. Well it would seem Jax has finally let go and Tara stepped forward. It's a new day in the neighborhood! Those family members of hers, the Noland's, could see it in the eyes, they are true professionals.

Tara came over and asked Jax and Happy to join them in the back for an update meeting. She asked Maureen to keep an eye on the boys. She replied, "aye."

After they got drinks and took their seats, Uncle Robert began, "Both Galen O'Shea and Lee Turic have been captured and are in route to the Boston compound. As briefed earlier, our family has worked with the RIRA for years, Galen got a bit cocky when he decided to take your wife hostage for reparations on the lost gun transaction. Unknown to him, his second is actually one of ours, we've been doing this a very, very long time. That is the true reason Wendy was called to the hospital to meet with Abel. Our guy identified her for Galen's men and she was then taken hostage. This was mainly to protect Tara and if they decided to kill her during transport or the money could not be arranged in time, she would have been sacrificed. Good going pulling Nero in by the way."

Robert continued, "As you have I'm sure noticed by now, Tara has also had a plan in action, it's actually been building quietly since Clay initiated the attack on her when you guys were on your way to Oregon. Honestly, you would have met us earlier if you would have left with Tara when she left for college, or if you had arrived at the seminar in Portland, or at anytime you guys were married. We've been waiting since you two got back together. Once Thomas was born, even more so. Getting involved with the Cartel set us off a bit, but you did a good job rectifying the error."

Robert goes on, "Back to Galen, truth is Galen's greed has been brought up and questioned many times over the past few years and now by going after Tara and threatening your family we were asked to take care of the problem. I have agreed to take over his seat so I will become your Irish Kings direct contact. There is much more to this and you will be updated in detail once you arrive in Boston, I just wanted to give you the basics so there would be no further worry. Especially with you being away for a week."

Robert continues, "Lee Toric, is basically a renegade, but a former Marshall that made a lot of friends over his years of service. We actually had dealings with him once or twice. When Tara told us who he was and that he visited her at the hospital, it was just too close for comfort. He had to be eliminated, he was just too dangerous a threat. As I said, he has friends, we do not know who he has spoken to but because he was avenging his sister, he was probably still acting alone gathering Intel. We have his phones and computer and had already begun the task of tracking him back through the date of his sister's death. He will be questioned extensively when he arrives in Boston, in a manner I'm sure even Happy would find exciting."

Happy smiled and thought to himself, 'my instincts were so on point with these guys.' Happy then spoke up, "I am sure I would, too bad it will be over before I could take part. I am truly looking forward to getting to know your family and hopefully will be able to share styles and or information later. Sure I could learn much."

Robert smiled at Happy and nodded his agreement. He took a sip of his beer and continued. "And because we are not positive what he put in motion, we will continue your private security detail as well as a trained nanny so the boys will be protected. The nanny is a female family member who has been trained extensively to protect and to kill. She will protect your boys with her life. They will start interrogating Turic tomorrow morning so we should have a full report by the time we arrive in Boston, later in the week."

To which Jax replied, "I cannot thank you enough for your help in handling both these matters. Well, in everything you've done actually. And especially in your offer to protect my family. My wife and I are both very grateful."

Robert, then looks at Tara, " separately, I just received confirmation on Fionna's sister Caitlin."

Tara quickly explains to Jax and Happy, "Caitlin is the widow of Chibs' nephew Padraic, you met him while you were in Ireland. He was killed with that truck bomb set up by Jimmy."

Jax and Happy only nodded their affirmation with solemn looks of remembrance on their faces.

Tara shook her head thinking how close a call that trip to Ireland came to ending so many SAMCRO lives, "Her daughter, Brianna, is a little older than Thomas."

Robert then continued to the group, "When Fionna arrived, she asked if we could help her as well. If you would not mind informing both Chibs and Fi she's here, and will fly back with your group from Boston."

Tara thanked her Uncle for taking care of this so quickly.

Robert summarized, "Caitlin, also IRA, and their daughter, Brianna, were in South Ireland at the time of the bombing. Ashby contacted the IRA group they were with to let them know what had happened and they were immediately sent to Scotland for their own protection. We got both Caitlin and her daughter the proper paperwork and approvals required to come to the US indefinitely."

He then concluded, "well that's the end of my briefing and looks like we are about to ready to land."

They again thank him, go back to their seats to get ready. The plane lands and taxis into a private hangar.

* * *

When the transports pulled up and into the Colombo estate Jax, Happy and Maureen's jaws dropped. Tara laughed silently, she knew that would happen. The staff met the vans and helped everyone out. The van continued round to the other side of the estate to take our bags to the guest houses. Luckily the second house was also available for Happy and Maureen. So Jax and Tara would actually have privacy to discuss business openly but could move easily back and forth between each house. The benefit is that they are secure and have fully operational digital capabilities. They could have conference calls, video conferencing and open meetings without worrying about being over heard or lines wired. Uncles Noland and the security detail were housed at the main house.

Upon arriving the visitors were formally introduced to Tara's Grandfather (Godfather & Boss) Mr. Anthony Colombo, his advisors, Uncles Michael (Underboss) & Edoardo (Consigliere) and their wives; my Grandmother Elisabetta, and Aunts Adriana & Rigina. We had refreshments, made small conversation and all doted over Abel and Thomas. Soon thereafter, Jax and Tara were asked to join Grandfather, Uncles Colombo and Uncles Noland in his office for a brief personal meeting. Happy and Maureen were shown into the dining area for a late dinner. Jax and Tara would nibble on a plate of Hors d'oeuvres in the meeting room and have dinner later.

Grandfather Columbo, "everyone first help yourself to a shot glass. I want to first welcome our new family member." Everyone takes a drink. Godfather raises his glass, "Jackson Nathanial Teller, Welcome to the Family!" Everyone downs their drink and yells, Salute!"

"Well everyone sit, sit and we will get right down to business."

"Jackson, I would like to congratulate you and Tara Grace on your recent marriage and on your beautiful family. I would like to present you with a wedding gift, I hope it is up to your liking?" Godfather hands Jackson a folder titled _wedding gift_ and Uncle Edoardo lays out pictures of the house and floor plans on the table in front of us.

Uncle Michael, "the Noland's are throwing in all remodeling, a budget for furnishings, two panic rooms and all security."

Jax lets out a low whistle. "Oooh, My My...this house is amazing." Jax looks over to Tara, "what do you think Babe?"

Tara's face beaming as if she was a light source states, "I LOVE It! Plenty room for our kiddos and something else I've been thinking about, that I wanted to talk to you about later, Kenny & Ellie."

Jax tipped his head to the side, stared at his wife and knowingly smiled. He's on the right path.

Jax looks to both Godfather and Uncle Robert, "I don't know what to say, I can only express my sincerest gratitude, thank you very, very much, this is an extremely generous gift."

Jax, from the expression on his face is obviously blown away. He gets up from his chair, walks around the table and stops next to Godfather. He extends his arms and asks, "May I?" Godfather smiling, stands and they embrace. He then walks to Uncle Robert and hugs him, thanking him profusely. As tears roll down my cheeks.

Jax returns to his seat and drops down. Godfather then asks, "Jackson there is a confidentiality agreement in the folder in front of you. Would you please sign and date it? It is to protect us from all that will be disclosed to you now and in tomorrow's meetings." Jax, opens the folder and signs the agreement.

Uncle Edoardo begins, "Thank you. The first portfolios in front of you gives you a full overview of our families businesses, past and present joint ventures as well as future plans. There is a separate folder that briefly summarizes all _**other**_ activities.

Uncle Michael then adds, " Tara has discussed with us what your goals are in moving your family into more legitimate earnings. I'm sure you will be pleased in what we plan to offer to help get that ball rolling so you, your immediate family and your brotherhood will be well taken care of. Also, we want to discuss with you how best to align yourself strategically for the future growth and strength of your family."

Uncle Robert, "that is the greatest gift we can provide is you having the benefit of our experience, knowledge and skills. We will show you how to build both you, your children, your organization and your companies by setting up a strong, capable foundation. Setting bricks in place that will be impenetrable to fall. We have functioned quite well; our families prospering for a very, very long time."

Godfather continues, "also, in front of you are the portfolios for both your sons, Abel & Thomas' trusts. You will have tonight and tomorrow morning to look them over. They are very straight forward, more or less the same as Tara Grace. We will sign the necessary documents with the lawyers tomorrow afternoon.

Uncle Edoardo on tomorrow's meeting, "a lot about three to four hours for tomorrow's meetings of which Happy should attend for the first three hours in which we will overview all businesses and strategy. Happy will also need to sign a confidentiality agreement prior to start. I'll give you a call in the morning, you let me know if you want to also include Filip Telford in the meeting. We can get the documents faxed to him and an agreement signed and returned prior to meeting start. We will be talking a lot of strategy. One of which is the building of your internal family circle which from what Tara has already told us, would include Lowman, Telford, and most likely Quinn. Noland's group prepared intensive background checks on all three and have received very good feedback. Also, reports on Fionna & Caitlin Telford and Maureen Ashby are enclosed. There are certain bits of information that normal checks (even computer hacking) will not reveal. The background checks provided there include family, preferences, favorite haunts, strengths and weaknesses. You probably know most of what's included, but people always find a way to hide their faults. Last, the final hour will be personal business where the documents for the house and trusts will be reviewed, and notarized. Tomorrow evening there will be a formal dinner and celebration in honor of your marriage. Plan on a nice evening."

Edoardo, "That's it for now Jackson. You and Tara go get some time to yourselves, talk, review the documents and we will see you tomorrow. Sleep in, take advantage of all the amenities. Your right hand, Happy, and companion were already informed of all the goodies they have available to them while visiting."

Godfather stands, and wishes all "good night Family, sleep well."


	5. Believe In Me - Chicago (Pt 2)

_Disclaimer: All of the Sons of Anarchy characters belong to Kurt Sutter._

* * *

**- Believe in Me by Lenny Kravitz -**

_Countless sleepless nights, never ending fights  
I'm trying to make your dreams come true  
I will sacrifice to find paradise  
But I need to know that you're behind me_

**- I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know by Marc Broussard -**

_I'm only flesh and blood  
But I can be anything that you demand  
I could be King of everything  
Or just a tiny grain of sand_

_Who will tell me is that any way for a man to carry on?  
Do you think I want my loved one gone?  
I love you, more than you'll ever know  
Said, "I love you, I love you, I love you, hey hey don't want nobody else"_

* * *

_**The true outlaw finds the balance between the passion in his heart and the reason in his mind. The solution is always an equal mix of might and right ...**_

* * *

Chicago - Colombo Family _**(Part 2)  
**_

**Day 1 - late evening**

Happy is sitting upright in the bed waiting for his companion, who happens to be a dead ringer for Paula Patton, to come out of the bathroom. He had just placed his iPod in the dock and had his fuckin' favs in queue on repeat: candy shop, birthday cake, ride, my chick bad, hit me off, knockin' da boots, red light special, I want to sex you up, motivation, this woman's work, and the top fuck song in history, living for the love of you. Hey, Hey. Happy also had some grinding reggae stuff in another folder, just as a backup, for the daylight, if necessary. He planned to ride this gorgeous chick long and hard.

He picks up the note handed to him at dinner and rereads it again -

_Happy, _

_Hope you enjoy the amenities! I handpicked Jenny myself for your pleasure. She's yours until you say next, or enough! I sincerely hope she exceeds your expectations. She will provide any and all services you require, your wish is her command; she definitely knows how to please. Why not tell her to surprise you? She will! She knows the family so if you want to bring her to the celebration tomorrow feel free. She also knows the area quite well, there are bikes or cars available if you guys want to ride/tour._

_This suite is at your disposal (bachelor pad-wink) until we depart for Boston. You can have her, or a different model, hang out -or not- for the duration...it's on you. There is a binder in the desk that offers pics and bios on others available. I requested the ten preferred girls who have special talents. :-)_

_The guest house is your main quarters for the trip. When you want to return to the guest house press the button on the phone marked guest, it will ring the assistant, Amina, she will have a utility vehicle brought round for you to use to get to the guest house or if you just want to ramble around the property. She will also hook you up with anything else you want, don't be shy. Her direct dial and cell numbers are also near the phone and in the binder. _

_I can be reached by phone or text. Also, if you can allow me about twenty-thirty minutes tomorrow, I need to talk to you privately? We can excuse ourselves sometimes early afternoon after lunch or before dinner and take a leisurely stroll._

_Just a Thank You for all you do!_

_Tara _

Happy smiles and thinks to himself, 'I definitely appreciate the new Queen, the woman is fucking amazing!' He stands and walks over to the desk chair where his cut is resting, tucks the letter back inside the pocket. Lights a cigarette, picks up his drink and returns to his place on the bed. At the same moment the bathroom door opens, he looks over, and thinks 'Well God damn, really, really appreciate the Queen!' Miss pretty fucking Jenny is decked out in a black leather corset, matching leather panties, fishnet stockings and over the knee high heel boots. Her long, large curled. bedroom hair is so damn sexy and those smoky eyes...Happy pats the bed and says in his low dark voice..."c'mere gorgeous!"

* * *

**Day 1 late evening - Day 2 early morning**

Jax and Tara return to the guest house. Maureen left a note on the table in the foyer, "sleep in, pick up the boys late morning or early afternoon, your choice. They are fine. We had a nice night."

Jax came up behind Tara and wrapped his arms around her waist, reading the note over her shoulder. "Let's go to the kitchen, grab some food, liquor and talk."

Tara nodded and replied, "okay, I'm ready but let me give you a quick tour so you know where everything is located?" While walking Tara continues, "we have a lot of material to cover over the next few days. The most important of which, I hope will be between us tonight through tomorrow morning. I'm assuming the way we both think and process information, combined with the love and trust we already have for the people most important to my draft plan, tonight and tomorrow morning should be enough time for us to cover the basics and lay out the foundation. I would hope to have an agreed upon plan of action before we return to the formal meeting tomorrow. There are also a few details about our immediate family I have not yet disclosed. I held off until this specific discussion. Just know, we hold the keys to the kingdom, baby. Shit, in all honesty, with all we need accomplish, I just hope we also get to share some intimacy while we are here. Sex in jacuzzis is a weakness; you know, the bubbles in certain sensitive areas, just kill me. Boston will be mostly about strategy and sharing their business specialty; kill squads, security, training and weapons."

Once they finished the tour and Tara turned on the equipment in the conference room so it would be ready for them later and they went back to the kitchen. Tara started the coffee pot, took their dinner plates out of the frig and set the first in the microwave. She then set the salad bowls and bread on the table. While waiting in front of the micro, Tara asked, "Jax do you want a beer or something stronger with dinner?" Jax replied, "beer is fine babe." She took two bottles out of the frig and placed them on the table. Jax filled their water glasses, reached for the bread and sat down. When the plates were warmed, Tara brought them both to the table. She sat down, they looked at each other, while taking the first few forkfuls. Silently acknowledging needing a minute to gather their thoughts. After a few minutes pass, Jax looks up at Tara, almost pushing her to begin.

Tara nods, takes a sip of water and begins, "I put the coffee pot on because we will most likely pull an all-nighter. I know you have questions, we should definitely start there. I also have a few disclosures that need to be aired. Then we should move to the conference room, I have everything set up in there to go over strategy for the future of our family as well as detailed strategic objectives on extending our family. The plan is to team up with certain individuals to create a powerful inner circle, which if implemented correctly, solidifies the our families future plans. We can also quickly review the trusts, they are very standard."

Tara gets up from the table to open a bottle of Johnnie Walker, pours four shot glasses, sets two in front of Jax and takes two back to her seat. She takes a shot and continues, "**Empire Building**, the main topic of discussion at both family meetings, is what I was born into. All members of both my families were basically structured for the most part; marriages and partnerships arranged by design for a specific outcome. Of course, there have been exceptions to the rule, you and I for example, which makes it more difficult to get to the point where we are now. But not everyone wants or needs power; you and I, we do, it's who we are. "

Tara, "Uncle Robert and I have already discussed Ireland and the RIRA in detail. We have a very strong opportunity to move SAMCRO as well as the Teller family into a key position within the RIRA. Also, although a bit old school, what I will be demonstrating for our family is exactly the method used by both the Noland and Colombo families to build their empires. All cultures have the same methods for keeping the wealth in their own families and building further out. They are both going to pave the way for us. The Irish and the Italians both believe very strongly in family. My parents were favored children, so by default I am as well. Helps that I look just like my mother, Godfather's youngest daughter. They always thought once I got old enough, our family would return to the fold. Unfortunately with the death of my parents, they decided to step in, introduce, train me and wait. I had fallen in love with you which added yet another obstacle. But after returning, talking to you and hearing your commitment of where you wanted to move SAMCRO, I decided it best to stay close to my families for our shared benefit.

I worked with the information supplied by Uncle Robert to identify and confirm key SOA players and developed a strategic starting point for us. I think you are going to like the possibilities of our combined efforts; our business choices are incredible. It's going to move SAMCRO into the 21st century and someone like Pope will never be able to touch our family again. He controlled Oakland, and had pull in the surrounding areas. Our family, Teller & SAMCRO/SOA, will have sway both domestic and global. Combine the weight and control of the Colombo family with the Noland's, marry it to SAMCRO with the ability to tap into SOA as an army and we are talking influence such as the cartel, or the yakuza...you see where we are going with this? Wrap that around your head for a moment. Think about how much we are worth currently, what you have tucked away, you will see more tomorrow about my current holdings, combined with the kids trusts, and we are only just scratching the surface."

Tara pauses for reflection, takes two sips of her beer and waits for any questions and then continues, "As of tomorrow your children are multi-millionaires. You'll see my financial portfolio. There will be a contract to include clauses such as infidelity, divorce, etc that need to be disclosed and discussed before signing off on what would transfer to you and the kids upon my demise.

The plan that will be presented to you will begin the shift of the current structure and move SAMCRO into a true leadership position, not only figuratively but literally, through power and influence; you will be the true First King. Right now the titles President or King are figurative terms and only within a confined outlaw space. WE are going to remove the walls and venture out. This is combining the principles disclosed in your fathers manual, with your goals for SAMCRO as well as my plans for our family and implementing them to our advantage and gain. End game: Our children will be Magnates.

Let's jump into your questions and we'll will get through most of the initial work over the next," looking at her phone, "hopefully, 7-8 hours? If we need more time, I'll request tomorrow's meeting be moved to Wednesday."

Jax nodded and asked,** "Talk to me about when you involved your family with what was going on with the club?"**

Tara took another swallow of her beer and began, "actually, it was just after you all were arrested and went to prison. I had to let them know about Thomas, this is his destiny. After he was born they kept an eye on me from a distance. When I read those letters Maureen sent back with you from Ireland, I have to admit, I was really nervous. If I had told either one of my grandfathers, Gemma and Clay would have been taken out immediately as to not cause danger to us. Once I finally told them, they were not happy with me and I still have a gut feeling they know more about Clay and Gemma than what was disclosed. But at this point, the problems were eliminated so they no longer care. Anyway, I wanted to wait and talk to you in person after your release. Also, I know what it is to lose both parents, and wanted to give Gemma the benefit of the doubt. But after you came home from Stockton and talked about wanting to get out, and the reasons why, I decided it would be best to just wait. Everything you wanted, you would have had as soon as we left Charming. You would have been given full access and the support of both families. I couldn't tell you until then because you were considered for all intents and purposes an outsider. They did not trust you. Some of the things Clay did, you were his VP, looking from the outside I wouldn't trust you either.

So they only watched, at first. Once the park incident happened, where I was almost taken, it took everything I had to keep them from swooping in, taking out people - including you - and the kids and I disappearing. My professed love for you and your admission to wanting out, the reason we were going to Oregon, along with knowing you were there and saved me and the kids that day, Godfather realized you were not the issue. Again, it was almost a day to day fight once I was released from the hospital. To be completely forthcoming, I even had a few visits at the hospital you guys did not know about. With the prospect standing at the door, certain individuals dressed as medical professionals walked right through the door. That's why I kept confronting you, ad nauseum, on your plans to leave.

Once the RICO case was revealed it again tied their hands. Through all of this, I made the conscious decision to hold our family together. The children needed both of us, although there were times that I almost gave up; I believed in you, I believed in what you wanted to do. I had their ear while working through what was needed to quash the RICO case. At the same time they decided we would work on the plan to reward the dedication and commitment of both you and your loyal brothers. Once the RICO case was eliminated.

But they quickly found out about SAMCRO's relationship with the cartel. That was not good. The Colombo's and the Noland's do not work with or trust Mexican cartels. They still watched from a distance, and were so pleased when you finally cut ties, and at the same time were in position to handle Galen. Uncle Robert always knew Galen would be a problem for you. The beauty is Galen had no idea of the connection. Also, remember, you were keeping things from me after you became President so I was unable to support you as much as I would have liked; hindsight 20/20. While at the same time you more than proved yourself as a strong leader. You are now being rewarded for your loyalty and entrusted with many opportunities."

Jax knocked back his second shot, followed by a generous few swallows of beer and asked,** "What the hell, why did you think it was your decision to take out Gemma yourself without talking to me first? She has done a lot of shit, I know she was involved with my Dad's murder, I know she had full disclosure in all Clay did but she was still my Mother? In all honesty, it's still kinda hard for me to stomach and accept you taking her out the way you did?"**

Tara nodded, and stated simply, "I didn't trust you to handle it, or what you would have done to me if you knew, I was planning to." She got up to get the whiskey bottle off the counter and brought it back to the table and refilled their shot glasses. "At first it seemed you were with me in keeping the boys away from Gemma but then you softened. I knew what Gemma was capable of and told you as much, granted I did not tell you everything I'm prepared to tell you now, but you knew the worst of it and she almost killed our kids. You saw the majority of those letters, knew she spinned the story to her favor and still you softened and asked me to let her stay with the boys. Do you realize Gemma almost killed them?"

Tara, "Even now, knowing there may be a strong possibility that you and Gemma conspired to have me arrested for this murder to take the boys away from me, seeing them as the future of SAMCRO, while getting me out of the way. I'm not going to lie to you, it's a very real thought in my head Jax. After what you just did to Wendy, good bad or indifferent. Because truthfully I really didn't care; it was the fact that you LIED to me when I asked you about it, which doesn't leave me much room for trust."

That said, allowing that you may very well be partly responsible, I would have and in my own mind have already forgiven the thought; true or not. There is a song I have used as my theme for the past years, 'living dead girl.' So many things have happened, Gemma had threatened many times over before I left Charming 13 years ago, and an even greater threat since my return these past three years. I'm going to detail certain situations in just a moment. The reason I feel you may have known or been party to it, is you said you had a plan, had me agree to said plan, by offering Gemma the key back to our house AND the sons she almost murdered two days prior. Then mysteriously when all is said and done, Wendy gets shot up with dope and I am off to prison. Just too damn convenient."

Tara continues in a low tone, the pain all over her face, "something I didn't want to mention until all this had come out in the open. After that accident and the surgery to correct Abel's erratic heartbeat, knowing his heart was already weak from birth, the most recent tests show Abel's heart is even more fragile now than before. He will be susceptible to early heart failure, and too much continued stress or pressure on the muscle can damage him even more, fatally. It's still very hard for me, his mother, to fathom. I made an appointment for us to discuss the test results with his doctor in detail, when we get back. By what I've already seen, he will be referred to a heart specialist or team with greater experience; most likely in a large city.

The fact that Abel's heart is now more weak than before, I place the full blame on Gemma, knowingly driving under the influence. That was the final nail in her coffin. Just think, it could have been even worse, Thomas could have been also greatly damaged or both of them killed on impact. Remember Jax, this is not the first time she has endangered our kids. She then lied to our faces about her responsibility. Bitch didn't deserve to live, didn't deserve to talk to, or touch those boys ever again. I'm sorry, don't really give a shit that she's the woman who birthed you. The truth, she didn't give a shit about your father, you, or your children. She may have lost the last ounce of humanity with Trinity in Ireland. She was just completely gone after that. It could have been Trinity or it could have been the letters that sent her completely over the edge. We'll never know and don't really care."

Tara, "full disclosure, I know about you and Trinity in Ireland. Gemma told me about the incident just after you took the presidents chair. It only served to confirm, yet again, she was on a mission to destroy us and our family. I decided to call Ireland and spoke directly to Maureen and Trinity about the incident. That's actually what saved us and was the catalyst to my forming the relationship with them that we now have. Gemma knowing she was no longer the queen and how invested she was in that role, which was exactly the same as Clay was in his, I honestly did not know what would be her limit. I had to immediately pull the boys away from her. I did not want to find out later she started hurting, poisoning or doing who knows what to our kids or us. Just look at the outcome when I let you talk me down."

Tara continued, "moving along, not only was Gemma the mastermind behind your father's death, she also knew Clay put out a hit on me that very morning. She knew his intentions, knew he took the money from the safe. Do you remember she came by the house asking us where we were all going, who was going with us? She knew the boys were going and still said nothing. The truth of the matter is she helped orchestrate, if only by association, the hit on my life. If not for the cartel being influenced by the CIA, I could have been dead right now and possibly our kids had you not been there. Unser will confirm what I'm saying."

Tara continues, "next, Gemma saw Piney with a whole in his chest, and again knew Clay was responsible. As you well know, she called Unser up to the cabin and tried to cover it up. She looked directly in your face and in Opie's and lied about Piney. Who does that? He was the founding member along with your father. She also hated Piney because he knew of the letters and so she really didn't care what happened to him as long as her secret was safe.

Gemma talked to Wendy at our house without either one of our permissions. Remember, it was the day she showed up at the hospital when I slammed and damaged my hand and was put under psych watch. Chucky will confirm Gemma called Wendy to the house. She told Wendy she would help her to spend time with Abel. Then in the hospital room when you confronted her, she told you what you should be doing with SAMCRO, and that she would handle Wendy. I mean, who the hell did she think she was? And still seeing us on multiple occasions that day never confessed why Clay actually beat her, that it was over the letters. She kept it a secret because she didn't want her involvement to come out. Do see what I'm saying here? She was willing and did sacrifice anyone in her way, so she would remain Queen."

Tara, "still manipulating you, Gemma spun the story of the letters to her advantage and sent you after Clay not giving a shit about the consequences or our desire to leave with our boys. I still find it hard to believe you accepted her version of events, but then it doesn't matter anymore. When I gave you the weapon to take out Clay without any backlash so we could leave is when she turned on me completely. Again trying to use the children and the club to manipulate you against me.

I already told you, while you were all in county on Pope's trumped up charges, Gemma went and got Wendy and gave her false information for her to take custody of Abel from us both. I was allegedly an opioid abuser, you a previously convicted felon currently charged with murder. That I got out of Wendy. She's really not that smart and everything she thinks is easily readable on her face. Gemma then threatened me again that day with the kids. She wanted me out of the way so she could raise them her way, which we both know was going to happen over my dead body. I warned her what would happen if she ever tried to hurt me or my family again. Unfortunately she didn't take me seriously."

Tara states, "and regarding the incident with Carla, Gemma started the fight in the garage, she out and out punched Carla first. It was over her jealousy with Nero. It really didn't have anything to do with your being chased by the Biz-lats and taking that spill. She only brought up Carla when I confronted her in the office. She had Wendy here again, that morning. Wendy is the one who bailed her out of jail. She was planning, yet again, to use Wendy to drive a wedge between us and our kids.

Carla, in self defense, slammed Gemma on the car and was getting ready to choke her out. Actually, initially I thought good riddance; but then thought about for better or worse she is your mother and my sons grandmother...if anyone was going to kill her it was going to be you or me. Even after all she had done, I couldn't explain to you my standing there watching while some outsider took her out. Not after your just witnessing Opie's murder and currently attending his wake. I wanted your mother dead, not you destroyed. If my love and commitment to you were not as strong, it would have been a different end result. You now know I have my own psychopathic tendencies. Full disclosure, if not for Opie, I would have asked Carla to give me a few minutes, helped her secure Gemma, run in for popcorn, beer and a bottle of whiskey. Come back with my goodies, removed Gemma's restraints, nodded to Carla and watched the show.

By the way, if you give a shit, a bit of information you may want to ask Nero about later. Carla was his half sister. She was also in love with him and at one time a member of his gang. She was actually diagnosed with psychotic issues and has been on meds for years. Her last scrip refill was never picked up, seems she's disappeared. In our world, I think we know what that means. Folks have a way of going half way round the world only to find themselves in a shallow grave. She has most definitely been put down."

Tara affirms, "I understand you were busy with the club, but I tried to tell you, well did tell you most of what was going on and still after her car was lifted by that grifter, you wanted her to keep our boys. What did she do? Got high and almost ran head on into a semi. Drove last minute off the road and almost killed our children. When you questioned Gemma at hospital what did she do? Lied again and said it was black, the same guys who were after you the night before. Lied blatantly to both our faces, again. And what shocked me even more, it was Nero, her new boyfriend who told you the truth. Have you ever asked yourself how she can tell a basic stranger the most important family information then lie to her own son?

Just to get out all the history, it was actually Gemma who provided that overdose to Wendy in the hospital three years ago. I do believe Wendy only wanted you and Abel was the tool she was using to try and win you back. That said, it still shows what Gemma was capable of doing. She tried to remove both me and Wendy from your life at the same time. Do I forgive or even understand what Wendy did, No and never will; but she was also used and corrupted by your mother. She always played the same games of manipulation with me and threatened me on many occasions. It worked when I was a child, but once I met my family, completely different picture. I chose to stay quiet as it related to her. Genuinely felt sorry for her when she was gang raped. But again, sat back and watched how she ended up using that information only to her benefit. If you had never chosen to go Nomad, that would have also remained a secret, didn't matter the dangers to other members by the hand of Zoebelle and Weston. Just what was good for Gemma.

I will use carrying and giving birth to Thomas as an example because the experience opened me up to so many alternate points of view. I would do anything, anything to protect my sons. But I would not kill him or see him hurt to justify my life or lifestyle. My last disclosure to you, I for a moment, contemplated aborting Thomas, afraid to bring another child into this family. Not to confuse this with the criminal lifestyle because as you now know, he has it coming from 3/4's of his bloodline. But the sick way you were brought up by Gemma, I could not let happen to my boys. She was definitely a raging sociopath and totally sick human being. You, in my opinion, are a cusp between a sociopath and psychopath to which I cannot fully complain. I am a fully fledged psychopath and accept it. It's the disconnect from all of society by any means necessary that is so dangerous to Gemma and Clay's version of SOA. It's really hard being your woman as it is Jax, all the responsibility logged on your shoulders every day. Sometimes living so outside society is more difficult than living within as you will soon begin to realize. We have the power and tools to use those rules and regulations they killed to avoid, for our benefit and growth."

Tara then discloses, " Jax, you tend to internalize your rage and then project it onto those closest to you. I can't fully blame you for this, you were raised and trained by a sociopath but you take it out on your woman and your mother only goaded you along. You may have tried to push back but eventually you seemed to end up doing exactly what she wanted you to do; another sick reality to your family unit. Again, this is all you knew but when I came back and you saw we had an out, you still pushed back if only subconsciously which told me you never really wanted to leave. I can handle loads of your bullshit, but to heap the same shit on our kids, no, won't do it. You, me and our kids will be even more lethal because we will live in both world's comfortably.

As you now know, I am also created from two families that kill. I admittedly have the same tendencies as you, but I am comfortable in both worlds. Which is what I want for our kids, what I want for you. We are now in the 21st century and cannot continue to live as if it's the 60s-early 70s. Your mother, stepfather and certain charters of the club are stuck in the past using manipulation, fear, threats to push away or kill anyone who tries to change the old way of thinking and living. I could not let her or the club hurt my sons the way she hurt you. There is a secret surrounding your brother Thomas that has not come out yet. Someone close to me overheard Unser arguing with Gemma at the hospital about it and told me because they thought they were talking about our boy. I got the feeling they share a little more than just the truth about John's death.

Anyway, that's why I eliminated Gemma without your knowledge."

Jax then asks,** "What was with those documents from Lowen? After all this it's obvious you didn't plan on leaving."**

"Certain pieces like the house and other legal docs she prepared for us were requested by me directly so she had no clue how they would be used. That was to legally cover my bases for the Toric investigation. I was not leaving you. Godfather's legal team told me exactly what to do and I requested it word for word from Lowen. That's how crafty they are.

The letters she brought over for you to read the night I was arrested was just to make sure you were fully briefed on the seriousness of what we were dealing with. So you would let the boys go with the social services team; which you soon found out was actually their protection detail. We honestly did not know what Gemma and or Toric were up to.

Their lawyers also had a few conversations with Ally to also walk her through what she needed to do to complete the full plan; both she and her husband. They never knew the reasons, just followed the script and showed up when needed.

I will confess, they were waiting to see if Lowen would tell you about those legal documents before I presented them to you. Just to see if she could be trusted with confidentiality with separate individuals within SAMCRO, specifically in this instance it was member vs. spouse; she passed.

Overall, everyone was given plenty of room to hang themselves. Some remained loyal others did not. Did you know that Gemma got the documents that were in the safe from Clay and gave them to Eli? Was that part of your plan?"

Jax, surprised by this, replied "I asked her to try to get a hold of those documents, she did not tell me he gave them to her. With everything else you've said, not shocked. Just unbelievable how devious she really was."

Tara, "I wouldn't have expected her to. She used them along with the knowledge of the cross to make a statement against both me and Clay. What she did not realize was she only implicated herself. I had already admitted to giving Otto the cross, my statement was on record. What no one knew is when I asked her to deliver it to me, I made sure I met her at a building that had security cameras taping and my ID was in full view on my coat. If there is one thing about Gemma, she is predictable."

Tara continues, "that's why only the informational warrant was issued for my arrest, because I was prepared they had nothing to hold me on. I had already confessed to having the cross and I had no idea what Otto's plans were. The prison had Clay on record meeting with Otto two days prior. All told, it looks as if it was a combined effort between Clay, Gemma and Otto. Otto is now going to confess as much. This is the reason Gemma would have ran, to avoid murder charges. Clay will be dead shortly by Pope's insurance team, Gemma is dead already, and proof will be provided within the next two-three weeks. The Marshall's will track her down hiding in Chicago. She will be killed attempting to flee, taken to the morgue and disposed of prematurely. Accidents happen all the time in processing bodies in a busy city morgue. Her death certificate, along with the ashes Skeeter provided, will be issued and sent immediately to her lawyer of record, Lowen. The business and clubhouse ownership were already transferred to you the same day I was arrested. Clay's accounts have also already been cleaned out. He thought he had the perfect hiding place. Seems he did not. All his hidden funds, although not much, is waiting for you at our safe house. The end to this tale was a full and complete joint effort. There were eyes on Clay and your mother they never suspected so did not see."

Tara gets up to get a cup of coffee and asks**, **"Does that answer all your questions?"

Jax replied, "more than answers, you were thorough in covering every issue I could have possibly imagined or thought of asking and all detailed; it's appreciated, thank you." She only nodded in response, she wanted to allow him the floor.

Jax continued, "Tara you must believe me, I had nothing to do with any statement that would have gotten you brought in for that murder. I was as surprised as you were. I was still ready to argue the legal documents when Eli interrupted us."

Tara holds up the coffee pot silently asking if he wants a cup.

Jax nods, "sure, I'll take a cup. About Gemma, Jesus Christ. That's all I'm going to say about that right now. I have to still digest it all. Unser, I'll think about how best to approach him before we get back. I did want to talk to him about my Dad's murder anyhow. Unser has been a huge help in getting Eli to work with SAMCRO. That and working with us to identify Clay's involvement, along with the Nomads, as the guilty party responsible for the death of Roosevelt's' wife and baby, break-ins and assaults."

Tara places Jax's coffee in front of him. He is looking off into space and shakes his head, in a total state of disbelief.

Jax, after taking another shot of whiskey. "Tara, I'm so sorry about the Trinity fuck up. I was just not in my right mind. God. I so wish you would have gone to Ireland with me. So much death, I hated myself, hated my life, and our life together by default. Like you said, it all just ends up bleeding on those closest to me. I honestly wanted you as far away from me as possible. Full disclosure, if not for news of your pregnancy, or your kidnapping I'm really not sure if I would have sought you out when I returned. It was just that bad in my head at the time, I was so fucked up and I knew we were going to prison within days. Another bit of information I never told you, I thought about leaving Abel with that couple that wanted to adopt him, the Petrie's. If not for Gemma telling me you were pregnant and at the same time finding out Jimmy was going for Abel, I may truly have just left him in Ireland. And then the news of your kidnapping, all these horrible acts against my family made me see, my sacrificing you for what I believed was the greater good, actually put you all in more danger.

All I can say about not telling you everything after taking the chair, it was just from the time those warrants for me and the boys were issued to present, there was so much going on that I could barely keep it all straight in my own head. What was a lie and what was the truth began to bleed into each other. It was exactly as my father stated in his manual. That's how I ended up telling you the lie about Wendy. If I believed the lie myself it made it real. That's what got me to the mind frame to be able to commit the act. It's how my mind has had to function to get through this dark time. It will most likely remain the same for awhile, possibly even get worse as we work to restructure SOA; but now that we are both on the same page, we can work as a team. More importantly, I now know you are willing and can get your hands as dirty as me. You have no idea what that means to me, the relief. Having you all the way in this with me, mentally and physically, I have no words."

Jax, still shaking his head, "and Abel, that I can't discuss just yet. I have to let that sit for a moment before I will comment, but yeah, for that as well as everything else you've listed, if I were in your shoes, I would have executed her in the exact same manner, mother or not. She deserved it, much, much earlier." Tara only nods along as she listens and acknowledges his feelings with the silent agreement.

Tara then states, "okay, just a few more important items I need to reveal and or request.

First, Nero Padilla. It was a good plan for you to have his business raided to force his hand. Made great business sense, I like the idea much more than CaraCara. Also you calling him out and him wanting to team back up with you, I have a feeling it had nothing to do with Gemma, it was more about getting to you. And, you strategically planting him in the clubhouse, to listen in to your conversation, knowing he might offer up funding, was just awesome! Reeled the big whale right on in. Nero wanting guns as a temporary payoff also great deal. Now, time to change the relationship back to our favor. Let's pay him back as soon as we get home. He now owes you for those weapons and I'm sure he'll make good on it immediately.

With both interests shored up and back to normal; mutual respect and along with Gemma disappearing, I wonder if you could push him to bring Maureen aboard as the SOA representative? I want her to learn the business and take Carla's place as his bottom bitch. You might use the justification that we plan to move two of our SOA Nevada shops to the east coast soon, and Maureen will be heading them so she needs to learn as much as possible over the next year or two. Once Maureen is up and running, if she falls for him leave him be; if not, he gets pushed out. Let him retire by money or a grave, doesn't matter to me. We can no longer afford to do business, especially that close to home, with outsiders. Either he is family or not.

Lyla is not smart enough and in my opinion, cannot be trusted for a deal this big. Let her bring Maureen up to date on the CaraCara talent, then move her back into the porn side. We could even send her to Vegas. Some things happened with Lyla before you guys went to Ireland. Also, I have not seen one point of strength in her relationship with Opie. She doesn't want Opie's kids. She came to me just after his wake and asked me for help. She feels like you dumped them on her. I told her 'not to worry, give me a few weeks to a month and I would rectify the _problem_ for her.' She quickly thanked me and basically ran from the house. I purposely used the word _problem_ because I wanted to see if that was really how she felt. She didn't disappoint. The bitch; but then again, really can't blame her. She never knew Donna, and didn't even know Opie; why would we think she would care about their kids? I will circle back around to his in a bit."

Jax winks in response.** "And the next?"**

Tara, grins and states, "Two words, Jacob Hale." Now with a very deadly laugh, "Pope's team financing Charming Heights, that deal is getting ready to fall through. Hale will be brought up on criminal charges at our discretion and August Marks, Pope's replacement, will be quietly eliminated.

The Charming Heights committee will be looking for immediate help and we will step in; now that we have access to unlimited funds to secure the deal. We can keep Hale on initially as the face just so things go through easily and then publically out him once the deal closes. Or not, if you want to continue using him, that's on you after you hear what he's been up to. By the way, this isn't just about us owning the majority share and controlling this real estate deal, but we will legally own or control most of Charming and a good bit of its surrounding areas by the time our kids are sitting in our seats. That's one of my objectives. As well as seating people strategically in banking, business and local government, both city and county, positions."

Jax asks, **"Hale? How?"**

Tara smiles, "remember our friends Salazar and Luisa? While I was waiting with the glass shard to slit her throat in that bathroom, I heard her get a call. It was obvious from her end of the conversation it was Salazar and I knew he was on the way. As soon as she opened the door I cut through probably 1/3 of her neck with the glass, her gun and phone immediately dropped to the floor. After I pushed her body into the tub to bleed out, I looked at the injury and knew she was done. I grabbed the gun and went to quickly release Margaret. Once we were heading back down the stairs from the attic I remembered the phone sliding across the floor. I quickly ran back to the bathroom, picked up the phone and stored it in my boot. By the time we reached the stairs Salazar had walked in the front door."

Tara, "you know the rest, my trade with Salazar to help Luisa if he released Margaret. It still pissed me off that I did not shoot him in the back of the head when he was leaning over the bathtub looking at Luisa. While I had never shot someone in the back, knowing Margaret was standing right behind me, it would have made a self defense story null and void. If he would have only turned his head and lunged at us, totally different outcome.

Anyway, once we were at the hospital, when I went in the locker room to clean up before the ultrasound, I tucked the phone away in my locker to look at it later. With Abel's return, locating Jimmy and you guys getting locked up the next day, I didn't check the phone again until just after I read the letters. I couldn't believe it when I heard the audio file, it was Hale admitting to hiring Salazar to get rid of Lumpy. Luisa also admitted in the attic they blackmailed Hale with the audio confession for information about me. Remember the broken back door at our house? It was them trying to find me to lure you in. Salazar was going to kill us both and Hale told him where I worked. I have the audio file in there on my computer for you to listen to. Hale is a convicted felon when that evidence is brought forth."

Tara with a look of innocence shrugs and states, "How convenient we happen to know a few Marshalls who are planning a raid on one of Salazar's brothers. That raid will happen at his Aunt's house and they will find the stashed phone in a box with stacks of money and a gun that has a few bodies on it." While finishing that last sentence Tara looks up and meets Jax's gaze, her eyes he could see clearly, were Pure Evil.

He thinks to himself, 'Shit, this woman is so much more than I could ever have imagined.' But he replies, "Tara you held this back all this time?"

She only tilted her head, smiled slightly and replied "Yes, for leverage. I knew there would come a time we would have this conversation. Granted some of the players have changed, but, it was just one more item added to that safety deposit box towards our future. I'm in this for the long haul, isn't that what the crow tatt implies?"

Jax, just nodded his head in the affirmative, in awe of his woman and thinks 'Jesus, and I thought I was the smart one' and starts to chuckle to himself.

Tara takes a deep breath, "My last item for discussion before going into the SOA/Teller future, I have a request, something I truly want to do and hope you will support me and feel the same...I want us to adopt Ellie and Kenny. Mainly because we love them and they love us, but we also loved and grew up with their parents. You can genuinely tell them all there is to know about their father and grandfather; I can share with them everything I knew about Donna. We will have enough house to fit all, have the needed help, and more than afford them. Jax, I'm sure I don't need to, but I'm begging you for this. They need us and after what Opie and Piney gave to you and the club, we owe both Opie and Donna, to give their kids a good life full of love. Who else would treat them as their own?

We could even take them now, with your approval. For our own security, the safe house we departed from is ours until our new house is ready. We needed a space large enough to house both our family and our security detail. That house is owned by the Noland's. The basement has additional bedrooms, a fully functional security center and there are two panic rooms as well as a secret private exit. There is more than enough room for Kenny and Ellie."

Jax replied, "Oh My God. Definitely, of course Tara! Let's talk to Rosen as soon as we get home and get the paperwork started. Damn, you could not have made me happier. You know how I feel about those kids. I agree when I spoke to Lyla about keeping them, she almost bawled. With all we were going through at the time, present dangers, I didn't want to come to you with it. Possibly also endangering them for just being with us. We are in a different place now, I would love having them with us!"

Tara let out a deep breath, "Thank You, Jax! This issue, more than anything else, has really been weighing on me. I'm done with personal disclosures, if you are done with your questions, let's move into the conference room so I can present my draft plan for our future. It's not about just SOA anymore!"

_to be continued_

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed Tara finally getting it all out on the table. Mrs. Teller, the brains, Mother & Queen, coming up next -

Next chapter Tara will list all the people in her proposed new family formation. Think of the Borromean rings, three rings that are linked and soldered together, and support and sustain each other through strength and unity.

Inner Core/First Ring: Teller.  
Middle Core/Second Ring: Noland, Colombo.  
Outer Core/Third Ring: Lowman, Kozik, Quinn, Telford, Ashby.

Before the next chapter (6) posts. Take a look at photo album, **link provided on my profile page**. It will have the links to seven albums which references all characters in my story including the future children (Teller, Telford, Lowman, Quinn, Kozik, Winston). The last album is the couples of SAMCRO/SOA which detail the future (GenZ) couples of SAMCRO. I will remind you again on the opening notes for the next chapter.


End file.
